Unfaithful
by Smiley664
Summary: SLASH! Elizabeth is tired of Will's trysts with Jack.
1. Unfaithful

Unfaithful  
By:Smiley

A/N: This chapters could work as a story themselves. There are only three chapters (maybe four) and they are each told from a different character'sPOV.

I stood on my balcony watching my husband walk towards the more shady part of Port Royal waiting several moments before grabbing a cloak and running after him. All throughout our tea he had been impatient. Tried to be discreet. But, I know. Everyone knows.

He tries to hide it but it's no use. I hear the whispers as I pass by the town's people. Hear them laughing behind my back. Hear them whispering about the "activities" Will indulges in with that scallywag Jack Sparrow inside the tavern's rooms.

It all started about 5 month after Jack Sparrow, with Will's help, escaped his death and returned to his beloved pearl. For some reason, he came back to Port Royal, in search of Will, and unsurprisingly… he found him.

I've heard from my maids (though they don't know I've heard them talk) that at first they just appeared to be friends talking in the darkest corner of the tavern but that from one visit to the next their relationship evolved into something more and that it wasn't long before they were sharing, what they thought were unnoticeable touches and looks, and that then they began leading each other to the tavern's rooms. According to the rumors, every time they go into a room everyone can heard the carnal noises emitting from inside and that since their "first time" alone the Captain's visits became more frequent.

After every one of these visits Will would return to our bed reeking of rum and Jack Sparrow. He would never mention Jack in my presence and when I brought him up Will would abruptly become extremely hostile and start snapping at everyone for the smallest thing.

Of course, his hostility towards others and myself when Jack's name was mentioned within our home wasn't the only thing that changed. At first, I tried to ignore it, for the reason that, of all of his changes this was the one that hurt me the most. But when Will decided to move into a separate bedroom, I wasn't able to fool myself any longer and I came to the realization, once and for all, that I was neither attractive nor appealing to my husband. Instead, I seemed to repulse him and I was no longer permitted to touch him. If I did, he would simply push me away and what's worse he didn't even bother to explain his behavior. Not that he needed to. I knew the reason for his reclusive-ness but at least, it would have made it easier for me to deny how my marriage was falling apart before my eyes.

It wasn't long before I began to fear the sight of the Black Pearl docked since that meant that once again I would be denied the presence of my husband for the evening and that the next morning no collar would be able to hide the cluster of purple love bites on his neck.

Unsurprisingly, things only worsen. What were once, one-day visits every 2 months from Jack Sparrow, turned into week long stays every month at an inn, in which, I heard, he paid monthly to always keep a room vacant and during this weeks Will didn't even bother coming home. Their pattern had become so predictable. Jack came and Will left. Furthermore, I already knew that if the Black Pearl was docked Will would be 7 days late to dinner. On the seventh day all I had to do was sit by my window and wait until Jack Sparrow came waltzing out of the inn towards the docks to know that Will would finally come home. And even though, watching Jack leave gave me the comfort of knowing that Will would come home, I also couldn't stop the hatred that I held for that bastard from rising up from within me. Every time I watched him leave all I could think of was how he had taken Will from me. How he had made my husband his.

I have to admit, I became curious. I wanted to see what Jack Sparrow gave Will that I couldn't. That's why I decided to follow him. I hid behind a long (and rather heavy) cloak and quietly followed him to the inn in which the infamous captain laid restlessly awaiting his lover. I inaudibly made my way up the stairs and peeking around the corner watched what room he went into after he had slipped inside. I ran towards the door and was grateful that they hadn't bothered to lock it. I gently opened it far enough that it would allow me to look in but that wouldn't let them see me.

I watched as Will kissed Jack passionately filling the pirates mouth with a questing, hot tongue and enfolding the older man's slim torso in strong arms.

Jack's hands immediately slid under the cotton shirt and began to stroke my husband's body. Jack tangled his tongue with Will's and it wasn't long before I saw Will's long legs lifting, bending, and finally settling on Jack's hips. Jack separated their mouths and Will tilted his head back as Jack's tongue slid down his throat.

I watched how Will wriggled his ass when strong hands squeezed it. Then, Jack started shuffling towards the bed. Will was dumped on the bed unceremoniously with the pirate looming over him. Jack's hands moved to Will's hips, pushing the trousers off insistently. It wasn't a moment too soon that they were both naked and their aligned hips rubbed against each other, slick with sweat.

Jack grasped Will's wrists and pinned them above his head; Will growled and arched his back, seeking more contact. Jack secured his mouth to the side of Will's neck and started sucking with some occasional biting, relishing in the moans and whimpers elicited by Will. As he sucked, Jack lightly pinched one of Will's nipples. Will yelped and Jack gave a devious chuckle, while his other hand proceeded to glide over firm muscles and pale thighs. Will let out a groan when Jack began to slowly stroke his erection.

It seem that Will lost his patience and within a few seconds Jack was lying on his back. Will slid down Jack's body and wasted no time in engulfing Jack's hard cock within warm heat. Jack reared up off the bed and strong hands spread over his chest, pushing him down once again. With each moan that escaped Jack's mouth Will sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down, taking a little more each time. Will suddenly pulled all the way back and looked up at Jack, whom had his fists clenched in the sheets and his eyes clamp shut. The next moment Will plunged back into the heat and grazed his teeth along Jack's length. That small action finally pushed Jack over the edge and he came with a loud howl. Will's name on his lips.

Will reared up and leaned over Jack. The pirate looked up at Will with lust filled, dark eyes that stared at Will as if he might eat him up and he kept his eyes on my husband watching as Will leaned down. I could see the side of his face as he kissed Jack with the hunger of a man that hadn't eaten for months. When he finally pulled back, he licked around Jack's open mouth several times and I had no trouble seeing his tongue.

Jack reached over his head and drew a bottle from the small table by the bed. He grinned as he handed it over to Will. Will pushed himself up and quickly straddled Jack's thighs. Disgusting pirate hands hugged his waist but Will didn't seem to mind. Jack stroked Will's sides while Will poured some of the contents from the bottle over his fingers. I could see it was some kind of oil. Will slid back and dropped his hand down. Jack groaned, and Will's arm flexed. Then, for the first time, Jack spoke, with a rather obvious strain to his voice:

"I thought you wanted to do the breaching tonight."

"I changed my mind. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, luv."

All to suddenly, both men once again switched positions, and now Will is under Jack, lying face down, his eager cock leaking on the bedsheets. Jack's mouth sucking on the back of Will's neck, then he was descending down Will's back, leaving a wet trail.

I saw Jack nudging Will's legs apart and put his tongue where I knew it shouldn't be. Jack hummed against the tight opening and when I could no longer see his tongue I knew that it was somewhere I never thought possible. I was so shocked I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my gasp and the only word that came to my mind was: despicable.

Will only spread his legs further and wriggled his arse further off the bed to allow Jack greater access. Jack moaned and after licking, and kissing, and tongue-fucking Will's arse, he rose up off his knees and slid a single finger inside, after a few moments he added another and he didn't stop until there were three fingers breaching Will's arse. I was surprised when I heard someone murmur "fuck" especially after realizing that it was Will whom had said it. Never in all the years that we have known each other had Will cursed.

When Jack finally slid his fingers out, he patted Will's hip and it was obvious that they had done this before because Will immediately turned around to face Jack. Will took Jack by the shoulders and for a second time Will was hovering over Jack.

That's when I got my first clear view of Jack's cock and tried to judge the size of it and how it could fit inside of Will. I winced when Will lowered himself, and the thick head brushed over the small opening but it was clear that Will was used to it and all he did was let out a long moan as Jack's member breached him.

After a few second he started to move up and down on Jack's cock, Jack moved to meet Will, tilting his hips gracefully and as they fucked I realized that this was not the same Jack Sparrow I knew. This Jack wasn't sly or manipulative. He didn't need to be. For Will accepted him despite all his faults and I realized that this Jack wasn't even drunk (that of course had something to do with Will's insistence that rum was the devil's drink).

Will fell forward and Jack's hands gripped broad shoulders. Will's hair fell across their faces, but I still knew that they were kissing. That much was obvious. At this angle I could see Jack's cock vanishing up into Will's arse, and for the very first time I realized how much I really resented Jack and how much I really wanted Will. But, thinking back on it, I realized, that even before Will started seeing Jack he was never really enthusiastic with me in bed.

I refocused on the two men in front of me and listened as Will moaned Jack's name a few times, and Jack encouraged him with low growls and thrusts.

Will was riding Jack forcefully now, and Jack's arm was moving steadily (his hand must have been on Will's cock, urging him on).

Will arched his back and tilted his head back, his hair spread across his shoulders and his thrust became more frenzied while Jack whispered "That's it, luv, keep going."

Jack sucked in air loudly and thrust up hard, he made a hissing noise, eyes closed. Then, his thighs tensed up and loosened after a couple of seconds. A shudder rippled down Will's back, his arse clenched, his thighs shook and he came. Spraying white across Jack's tensed belly.

Will collapsed on top of Jack and they laid there, quivering. And then I heard both men whispering.

"I love you, Jack. Forever." Jack looked somewhat surprised at Will's word, as if they had never been spoken before. But, after recovering from his shock he replied:

"And I love you."

Knowing I wouldn't be able to hold back the tears after hearing those words I ran back to the house and once inside the privacy of my own room I collapsed on the floor. My sobs the only sound in the room. While on the floor, I came to the decision that Will couldn't stay here any longer. That I would no longer stand for his betrayal. His treason. I had planned on confronting him on his hypocrisy. But unfortunately I never got that chance. Will didn't come back home and according to the loose tongues in Port Royal that same night he boarded the Black Pearl. His arms around Jack Sparrow.

End (of first part).

A/N: So... what do you guys think?


	2. Lies

Lies

By: Smiley

Ever since I was rescued from the unpredictable and enigmatic sea, I had believed that what I wanted, what I needed, was to marry my savior, which evidently was Elizabeth. When she was kidnapped I believed what I told Jack. That I would die for her. I was willing to go to unbelievable extents to safe her. And I did.

I freed a wanted man from prison, I commandeered a ship from the Royal Navy, I sailed to Tortuga with a crazy captain, and I gave myself up to cursed pirates to safe her life. In the end, everything worked out to my convenience. I had found a new friend in Captain Jack Sparrow and I become conscious, of the fact, that my love for Elizabeth wasn't one-sided.

I was completely at ease with my life after said adventure. I mean, who wouldn't be? I was engaged to the love of my life and I had finally figured out why my father hadn't be present for more than half of my childhood (not that his reason for not being there was great, but, now I didn't have to wonder what had happened to him and I had no reason to keep believing that I was the reason for his leaving).

The day I saved Jack from his rather cruel death, I had watched the Black Pearl sail away, wondering whether I would ever see Jack again. But, these thoughts were filed away in the darkest corners of my mind, and for a few months all that I occupied myself with were the plans for my upcoming wedding. When it came time to write out the invitations I had presented Elizabeth with the idea of inviting Jack. But, she refused, calling him a poor excuse of a man and a despicable one at that. That was the only thing we actually fought over. In the end, she won. And Jack was not added to the list of wedding guests.

The wedding itself went rather well. A whole lot of Elizabeth's "friends" were present and I didn't fail to notice that none of mine were even invited. For about two months we lived in complete bliss and I was already planning on moving out of the governor's mansion with my radiant wife, when, out of nowhere Captain Jack Sparrow waltzed himself back into my life.

I have to admit I was pleased to see him. He was the only person I actually trusted. Since, there wasn't a chance in hell that I was going to confide in those hypocrites Elizabeth insisted on inviting for afternoon tea. I knew that Jack couldn't come visit me at home, and for that reason we started meeting at one of the local taverns once a month.

In a way, he was the only real link I had to the outside world. And I was glad for that because I couldn't stand all the pampering that the maids bestowed upon me at the mansion. The more Jack visited the closer we became and I took to telling him all of my marital problems. Most people don't realize it but Jack really is a great listener. He could sit there for hours listening to me whining about my life and afterwards he would give me a small smile and a pat on my shoulder, reassuring me that everything would be all right. And this small gesture gave me hope because I knew within my heart that those smiles were reserved for me and that I was the only one that got to receive them.

It didn't take long for me to notice that all the drunks in the tavern would stare at Jack and me whenever we sat in our usual table. On rare occasions when I felt extremely uncomfortable because of their gazes, Jack would lead me to the Pearl, and we would talk for hours within his cabin.

When I mentioned this to Jack he simply laughed and as soon as he noticed my befuddled expression he explained that they probably thought we were lovers. I was appalled by this and argued that they would never think such a thing but Jack simply shrugged and told me that sooner or later I would realize he was telling the truth.

And like always, Jack was right. It seemed that all those men in the tavern weren't as drunk as I though them to be. Given that, one way or another, it spread around town that the son-in-law of the Governor was meeting every other day (leave it to those morons to exaggerate about the whole thing. Honestly, Jack wasn't as stupid as to risk his life by coming to visit me so often!) with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and during these visits we would go to one of the rooms in the tavern and bugger each other.

When I told Jack that he had been right and that I never thought possible that those drunks would spread such lies, he gave me one of his feral grins, and simply replied that he could remedy that. I should have known better than to question him further but, being the stupid twit that I am I went right ahead and asked. I watched as Jack stood up, downed the rest of his drink, took my arm and started walking towards the direction of the tavern's room. I had no idea what he was planning but I finally gathered some idea of what was going through his mind when he locked the door behind him after pushing me in.

I still remember that night, as if it were yesterday.

"Jack, what are we doing here?"

"You don't want those 'drunks' spreading lies. Right?" He replied as he rid himself of his effects and shirt. I found that I couldn't speak or take my eyes away from his now exposed chest so I simply shook my head.

"That's what I thought. That's why I'm going to fix it so that they don't say no more lies but instead speak the truth."

At that moment realization hit me and I completely understood what Jack meant to do. I tried to stop him but I knew that I wanted what he was offering and when he kissed me all I did was open my mouth and let him in. Elizabeth did cross my mind at the beginning, but, she was forgotten once Jack began licking and kissing my body, and after my howl of completion I realized that sex was never this good with her, and that the feeling of Jack's sated body on top of mine was something I wanted to experience more than once.

That night, I'm not ashamed to say, was the night for which I developed a taste for men, or more precise, a taste, a craving, for Jack. I discovered that I had developed an infatuation with Jack's kisses, arms, legs, arse, everything. He was the only one capable of arousing me with just a look and every time he looked me in the eyes I got lost in those dark, sinful, irises.

I couldn't get enough of the pirate captain and it seemed that he couldn't get enough of me either. His visits became more frequent and whenever I was with him I couldn't help myself from reaching out and touching him. Whenever I felt like escaping from the listening ears of the taverns inhabitants, for I knew that they listened, Jack, like before, would lead me to the Pearl, and there, within his cabin he would ram into me, over and over again (most of the time when we fucked on dry land Jack would allow me to breach him, he wasn't as steady on dry land as he was on the Pearl). By the fifth or sixth time that Jack brought me aboard his ship the crew was already greeting me like an old friend and I knew that they weren't bothered by the fact that I was Jack's lover. In fact, they seemed pleased because according to Piotr Jack was always happier after one of his visits to Port Royal and if Jack was happy it resulted in more loot for the crew.

Despite what others thought, I did care about Elizabeth. But, I couldn't bring myself to give up Jack for her and as the months went by I realized that I no longer wished for a woman's touch. The only hands I wanted to feel were Jack's.

That's why I figured that it would be much easier for us to sleep in separate rooms, because I was sure that Elizabeth had heard about Jack and me. She made it rather obvious I suppose. Always bringing Jack up during our conversations and besides with the meddlesome maids she had working for her she was bound to have heard something.

During Jack's last visit I realized that I had to pick what I really desired. The sea with the man I love by my side or Port Royal with a no longer appealing wife. Of course, this wasn't a hard decision to make and after I had fucked Jack senseless, I never looked back. I boarded the Pearl with Jack, and though I felt bad about just leaving Elizabeth, I was determined not to lose my lover. My captain. My one and only true love.

End (of second part).

A/N: Hope you all liked and I'm working on the epilogue which is from Jack's POV.


End file.
